Akise's Hunt (3)
by NrgFA
Summary: It was a long night at Hinata's house, and they all went to get breakfast. Unfortunately, they met Yuno there, undercover, and Minene is up to something which threatens Yuki.


Alright, we're back with the fan-fiction of Mirai Nikki once again. I felt a good atmosphere as I wrote this, making me want to continue it, so here you go, fans of Mirai Nikki! :D

(DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/FUTURE DIARY )

Part 1 and Part 2 are at the bottom of the story

Enjoy!

"So what should we do?" asked Hinata. Yuki walked inside to the porch, then put his hand on the door. He opened it slowly, and there were lights on everywhere. It was beautiful! There were so many lights on, and there happened to be three flights of stairs. Yuki gasped, then stepped back against the door. His dropped jaw soon turned into a smile. Hinata sighed, trying to show-off. Yuki didn't care, there were so many things to do in this house. That night, they ate popcorn and watched TV, they had some left over cupcakes, and had soda. Then, Yuki got a text.

**[9:49 from GYuno]**

**Subject: Yuki where r u?**

**Message: I cant find u or ur mom in ur house**

Yuki gasped, and told Hinata what was happening. "Quick, call your mom and tell her not to return!" Yuki called his mom and told her. "Mom, Yuno is at our house! You can't go back," he yelled into the phone. "What? How do you know?" she asked. "She texted me, saying she was looking for me!" he said. "Alright, I'll call the police," she said. "But I guess that gives me the chance to do more shopping," she said. Yuki sighed in relief. "What'd she say?" asked Hinata. "She told me that she will call the police, and keep shopping until they get Yuno," he answered. "Alright, oh, and when do you normally go to bed?" she asked. "Um, I go to bed at exactly nine o' clock and its, oh no," he said. "And I called my mom, luckily, she didn't notice the time!" he paniced. Hinata laughed. "You stay up until nine?" she said. "I stay up until eleven thirty," she finished. Yuki gasped in surprise. "How about you stay up? It is a sleepover, afterall," she said. Yuki agreed to stay up, but said he'd be really sleepy.

"That's alright!" said Hinata. "You'll probably be staying up with all the soda you had," she said. Yuki got up off the couch. "So do you have any board games?" he asked. " I have tons of them, my dad used to be a champion at the game 'Monopoly'," she said. "Alright, lets play that," he said. They did stay up until eleven o' clock that night, and went even longer. Yuki was actually more hyper then Hinata, too.

"This is the first good night I've had in a week," he said. That was right, Yuno locked him up, and he had to sleep in a chair, with two skulls in front of him when he woke up. It was smelly, too, and scary. "Why didn't you say anything when Akise was talking to you?" she said. "Huh? Akise saved me?" he asked. "Oh, you must've been out cold, then, " she said. They played board games until one o' clock, until they both suddenly fell asleep on the couch. Yuki won most of the board games, and lost most of the ones that depended on luck. Hinata ended up falling off the couch, and woke up to see Yuki still sleeping. She went up to her bed and went to sleep. She loved the feelings of bed, that warm, fuzzy, safe feeling.

She pictured the time that Yuno put a knife to her face, and was going to slit her neck, and Yuki came and messed himself up, just to save Hinata. Hinata was glad she was able to help save him in return, but she still felt she should do more since Yuki did that for her. She was glad she could keep him over at her house, but then what if Yuno found the house, then stole Yuki. Hinata wiped off such thoughts, and went to sleep.

She woke up at seven o' clock, got changed, and went downstairs. Yuki was still sleeping on the couch, she woke him up and told him he needed to get changed. Yuki sighed, then got up, not being much of a morning person. He asked what was for breakfast. "Well, Akise says he'll take us, Kousaka, and Mao out for breakfast," she answered. Yuki jumped, and got changed as fast as possible. Akise got out of bed just fine, though. He looked at the cases he still had to solve, and there were only four, and he had eleven at one time. He got changed and ordered a taxi. The taxi picked up the others, then. Yuki was sleeping in the taxi, and Kousaka was constantly trying to wake him up, since he was leaning on Kousaka. Akise looked back and saw the sleeping boy. He smiled at the sight, then told the taxi where to take them.

They arrived at the restaurant, then. Yuki still had to limp though, due to the harsh side effects of those drugs Yuno used on the kid. Yuki didn't order much, since he was trying to keep skinny. Kousaka by far ordered the most, though. They used two tables; Yuki and Akise at the one, and Kousaka, Hinata, and Mao at the other. "So, how was your night, Yukiteru-kun?" Akise asked. "It was really fun!" said Yuki, more excited than ever. Akise just pictured Yuki in his mind as the boy ranted on about what all he did last night. Akise wasn't listening to a word he was saying, but Yuki didn't seem to notice. The albino always thought of Yuki as too innocent and unsocial, and that he needed friends. Akise loved Yuki, and Yuki was completely clueless of it. Akise looked over and saw the janitor. She had pink hair, a bit darker then Mao's, pinkish purple eyes, and was about as tall as Yuki. He also noticed she was looking at Yuki a lot. Akise gasped, and told Yuki he'd be right back. "W- wha?" said Yuki, which made Akise feel bad.

Akise walked to the cashier. "Hello, sir," Akise said. "Hey, what can I help you with," the person said. "Where is your boss right now?" Akise asked. "Oh, he's in the restroom, " he said. "Feel free to five any complaints or tips to him," he said. "Thanks," said Akise, before walking to the bathroom door, waiting for the man to come out. The boss came out, and said "good morning" to Akise. "Hey, do you know of the teenager Gasai Yuno?" he asked. "Yes," said the boss. "Wasn't she on TV, and killed thirteen officers?" That was completely accurate. "Yes, do you know that she is your janitor?" Akise said. "The man's eyes widened in fear. "Th-that's her?" he said. "Yes, she must have lied to you about her name," said Akise. The man quickly called the police, and told the janitor (Yuno) to say a bit longer. "Okay!" said Yuno, happy. Akise told Yuki, Kousaka, Mao, and Hinata to stay a bit longer, but didn't say Yuno was there. They all agreed to stay, and before they knew it, the police arrived and captured Yuno.

Yuki gasped. "Y-Yuno!?" he said, running over to her. "Yuki!" she said, before they through her in the car. Yuki watched as they drove away with her. "She'll most likely make it out, so its best that you stay at Hinata's house for a while, Yukiteru- kun," Akise said. Yuki agreed. "But first, Minene is up to something, and we need to stop her," he finished. "What is it?" Yuki gasped.

Alright, part four will be coming soon, and part five will come two days after that. Date of part four's release hasn't been decided. Part six MIGHT be the finale, and it might not. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
